


You Should Have Told Me

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex couldn´t be more excited about their honeymoon.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	You Should Have Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macytayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macytayyy/gifts).



> This is for day 11 of Jamilton Month - Travel
> 
> @Macytayyy hope you like this one and it´s what you´ve imagined!

Alex was far too excited to sleep last night, so he is already drinking his third cup of coffee, when they are waiting for check in. He feels Thomas´ eyes on him and turns his head to look up at him, returning his smile.

“I can´t believe we are actually on our honeymoon.”, Alex says, far too happy about it, to be embarrassed about how amazed he sound.

“Well, technically, we aren´t yet on our honeymoon.”

Alex rolls his eyes, once again stroking his wedding ring with his finger. It still feels strange to be wearing it, but at the same time extremely right.

“Whatever.”, Alex answers. “I can´t wait to finally be in Rome. Those will be the best two weeks of my life.”

Thomas chuckles softly and presses a kiss to Alex´ hair, before pushing him forward.

“You said that before. And I already told you, I will try to make every single week the best week of your life.”

Alex can barely handle the pure happiness bubbling up inside him, an emotion he has come accustomed to those last days. He hands Thomas his passport to be able to clutch his hand, who looks a bit amused, but still fondly at him. Alex is looking around the airport with big eyes, taking everything in, once they are done with check in.

“I actually can´t believe you´ve never been on a plane, let alone on an airport before.”, Thomas says.

Alex´ attention returns to his husband and he shrugs.

“Not everyone was a spoiled little brat like you.”

This comment earns him a slap on the butt, which only makes his grin prouder. He follows Thomas into a café, where they get breakfast and decide to wait until they can go through security. Slowly, Alexander´s excitement wears off and he starts to get bored.

“How long did you say we have until we can board the plane.”

“Darling, it still hasn´t changed since the last time you asked me.”

Alex pouts.

“You didn´t tell me how boring that would be.”

Thomas chuckles softly, ruffling Alex´ hair, who instantly protests against it.

“I did tell you. Didn´t you pack a book in your hand luggage?”

“I did. But I don´t want to read right now.”, Alex whines, resting his head against Thomas´ shoulder. “I am so bored.”

Thomas presses a kiss to Alex´ head, whispering in his ear: “I could give you a handjob to make the waiting sweeter.”

Alex can feel himself blushing and shakes his head, which causes Thomas to laugh softly.

“Yeah, I think I´ll pass, like we could get arrested for that and I kinda wanna actually catch our flight to enjoy our honeymoon.”

Thomas mumbles “Your loss.” before getting up to pay.

After Thomas is back, they start looking through the shops, and Alex convinces Thomas to buy a puzzle book for the flight, as well as a Rome guide.

“Darling I don´t plan on leaving our hotel room all that often.”, Thomas says with a wink, and Alex rolls his eyes.

“I want to see stuff.”, is all he says, before entering the next shop.

They spend their remaining time like that, before they can go through security. Alex is still holding onto Thomas´ hand, while they wait for it to be their turn.

“Hey, everything alright? You´re so quiet.”, Thomas asks, after some time, and Alex shrugs.

“Yeah, just a bit tired.”

“How can you be tired? You drank four cups of coffee?”

Alex shrugs, but gives him a smile, cuddling closer to Thomas. They pass through security without an incident and settle down on two chairs in the waiting area. Thomas rakes his fingers through Alexander´s hair, pulling him closer.

“What´s the matter, love?”, he asks quietly, but Alex just lets out a huff and hides his face in Thomas´ shirt.

Alex doesn´t make a move to lift his head again, so Thomas just continues playing with his hair, until they can board the plane. Alex instantly clutches Thomas´ hand again, when they get up and Thomas notes that his husband seems to be a bit paler than usual.

“Are you not feeling well?”, Thomas asks, and Alex mumbles something without meeting his eyes. “What was that, sweetheart?”, Thomas tries again.

At that Alex looks up at him and gives him a sheepish smile.

“I guess I´m just a bit nervous about being on a plane for the first time.”, he admits.

“Oh sweetheart, you could have told me.”

Alex nods and lets out a shaky breath.

“I know, but it´s fine. I´m fine.”

Thomas wants to say something else, but it´s their turn to board the plane, so he gives their passports and boarding passes to the flight attendant, who waves them past with a smile. Alexander´s unease disappears once he is on the plane, looking around fascinated, while Thomas watches him with a fond smile. They store away their luggage and take their seats, Alex sitting down at the window.

“This seat is so comfortable.”, Alex says with a smile.

“That´s first class for you, baby.”

Alex chuckles at that, pressing a quick kiss to Thomas´ cheek, before looking out of the window again. He manages to keep his anxiety bottled up, until the plane starts moving. At that he feels a sudden jolt of panic surging through him, his hands flying to his belt to unbuckle it, but Thomas catches his hands before he can do that.

“I have to get out.”, he mumbles, staring at Thomas with wide, panicked eyes.

“It´s okay, love. Alex, listen to me. Nothing will happen to us. We are safe.”, Thomas says calmly, still holding on tight to Alexander´s hands.

The younger man just shakes his head, struggling against Thomas´ hold, while tears start to form in his eyes.

“Shh, everything will be alright.”, Thomas says insistently.

“No, nothing will be alright.”, Alex whimpers, but allows Thomas to wrap him in his arms.

He clings to Thomas´ shirt, his breathing becoming more and more erratic.

“Alex, baby, try to calm down. Nothing will happen to you. It´s okay. You´re okay. I would never lie to you, would I?”

Reluctantly, Alex shakes his head, but his whole body is still trembling.

“Nothing will happen to you. It´s okay. You´re okay.”, Thomas repeats.

“N-nothing will happen to me.”, Alex mumbles. “I´m okay. I´m okay. Fuck what just happened?”

Thomas is gently stroking Alex´ hair and back, trying to be as calming as possible.

“The plane just took up. We´re flying baby. And we´re still okay.”

Alex nods.

“Okay. This is okay. Oh god, we are okay.”

“You got it.”, Thomas praises, pressing a kiss to Alex´ forehead, before holding him tight again.

It takes Alex about another half an hour to completely calm down, while Thomas continues to stroke his hair and mumble calming things. Alex reluctantly sits up, instantly grabbing Thomas´ hand, before he turns around to look out of the window. He lets out a soft gasp, his eyes going wide.

“We are actually flying.”, he whispers.

“Welcome to our honeymoon.”, Thomas says, pressing a kiss to Alex´ shoulder.

Alex leans back, allowing Thomas to place his next kiss onto his lips.

“Yes, welcome to our honeymoon.”, Alex says smiling.

He cuddles against Thomas and they both watch the clouds pass by, looking forward to the best two weeks of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and leave comments :)


End file.
